


Fall Out Family

by Jace_Stump20



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Stump20/pseuds/Jace_Stump20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the band is on their "Save Rock and Roll" Tour, they end up saving something much more important, one of their fans.<br/>(First FOB fic, please be kind. I'm getting a beta after this chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phoenix

FALL OUT FAMILY  
Chapter one-Phoenix 

It was only a few months after they had shot the videos for the Youngblood Chronicles, and now the band was on tour, preforming all around the US. They were currently sitting outside a small diner in Phoenix, AZ when they heard commotion from the other side of the patio. Pete heard it first and nudged Patrick, who looked at him. “What?” he asked, setting down his fork. Joe and Andy looked up from their burgers.  
“Something’s happening over there.” Pete said and stood up. Sighing, the other three followed him. When they arrived they saw a thin, raggedly dressed boy walking around, asking for spare change. Most of the other diners shoved him away with harsh words and even blows. The boy, looking dejected, approached the band. “Spare change?” he asked, sounding hopeless. Pete nudged Patrick and pointed to the shirt the kid wore. It was a faded “From Under the Corktree” shirt. Joe and Andy looked to Patrick. “Up to you.” Andy said. They too had noticed the shirt. Patrick smiled. “What’s your name?” he asked the kid, who looked startled. “D-David...” He said softly.  
“Nice to meet you David. I’m Patrick. That’s Pete and those two are Joe and Andy. What say we treat you to lunch and you can tell us about yourself?”  
David looked up for the first time and saw who he was talking to. “Oh my….I-I’m sorry…I shouldn’t…”  
“Hey. No worries. We look out for our fans. Now what do you say? You look hungry.” Joe said with a small smile.  
“Y-Yes please. I mean if it’s not too much trouble…”  
“Of course it’s not. Let’s go. Our table is over there. Joe get a waiter will ya?”  
“Of course Stump.” He said and left while the other three walked David back to the table. Patrick pulled up another chair and helped David sit down. Joe appeared with the waiter and Patrick looked at David. “Order whatever you want.”  
David thought it over. “Bacon cheeseburger and a Mountain Dew please.”  
The waiter nodded and left. David was still blushing faintly, nervous about being around his idols. Patrick sensed this and made an effort to include David in the conversation. “So, how old are you?”  
“I’m 15.” He said softly.  
“15? That’s pretty young…are you homeless?”  
“Yes. Since I was 7. My parents were killed in a car crash…I was put into foster care, but the family that they assigned me to were really abusive so I ran away. I’ve been on the streets since.” He finished the story just as the waiter returned with his food and drink. He set them down in front of him. “Anything else?” He asked. Patrick shook his head. “No. Thank you.” The waiter nodded and left. David was already eating, trying to cram the entire burger in his mouth. Patrick gave him a look and shook his head. “I know you’re hungry David, but you need to eat slowly or you’ll get sick. Please.”  
David nodded and started eating slower, drinking slowly as well. He finished the burger and drink and looked at the band. “Thank you so much guys. I-It meant a lot.” He said, standing to go.  
“Hey wait. We can’t have one of our fans living on the streets. Want one of us to adopt you? I can’t promise they’ll let us, but we’re willing to try.” Patrick said.  
David looked stunned. “Y-you…you mean it?”  
“Of course. Like I said, we look after our fans.” Joe said Andy nodding in agreement.  
“A-Alright. Thank you very much. I accept.” David said.  
“Where’s the courthouse?” Pete asked, looking around.  
“I-It’s in the center of town. I can take you.” David said and the band nodded.  
“Lead the way.” Patrick said and David nodded, heading off. The others followed. “So…who’s going to take him in?” Andy asked.  
Patrick and Pete looked at each other. “One of us could do it.”  
“Alright. Pete you've got a daughter right? Do you think she’d be okay with having a brother?” Joe asked, thinking of David. “Maybe Andy or I could do it. We don’t have kids yet.”  
“Declan is young. He’ll love a brother.” Patrick said. “I’ll take him in.”  
The other three nodded in agreement and walked faster to catch up to David who was standing on the corner and waiting for them. He led them to the courthouse, and they walked in together, Patrick with his arm around David’s shoulders. The secretary looked up when the five walked in. “Can I help you?” she asked.  
“We’d like to see the judge about an adoption.” Patrick said.  
The secretary, whose name plate read “Miss. Jackson”, looked startled. “Very well. Umm…may I ask who’s being adopted by whom?”  
“I’m adopting the kid.” Patrick said.  
Miss. Jackson nodded. “Very well. Have a seat, you’ll need to fill out some forms before I can let you see the judge to finalize it. And we’ll have to make sure the system is okay with it. It will take a few days I’m afraid.”  
“We have to leave Phoenix tomorrow if we want to make it to Vegas in time for our next show.” Joe said quietly.  
“Oh, are you performers?”  
“We’re a band. Fall Out Boy.” Andy put in. “If there’s any way to speed up the process we’d be grateful.”  
“Oh my daughter loves you guys. I’ll do what I can alright? You’re playing tonight right? She’s got tickets.”  
“Yeah we’re playing at 9.”  
“Well if you fill out the paperwork, I can get the judge to finalize it and bring the certificate to the concert. If that’s okay?”  
“Perfect. Joe grab her a backstage pass from the bus. And one for her daughter too.” Patrick said.  
Joe nodded and left to go back to the bus. “Pete, Andy, can you two go get him some new clothes and such? What size are you David?”  
“Medium for shirts, size 5 for shoes, and I’m a 14 in pants.” He said, looking sheepish. “I like black and cameo.”  
“Not a problem kid. Your Uncles will take care of you.” Pete said with a crazy grin and he and Andy left.  
Patrick sat down and motioned for David to sit next to him. “Come on. The faster we fill this out, the quicker we can get back to our bus and get you cleaned up for tonight.”  
David sat down. “Alright. Let’s do this.”  
Patrick smiled and started filling out the paperwork, asking David questions when he needed to. A few hours later he smiled. “David Peter Stump.” He said and hugged David close.  
David, still in a daze, hugged back, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. “Thank you so much.” He said quietly.  
“Any time.” Patrick promised. “Now come on, back to the bus. No son of mine is going to be wearing those ragged clothes at his father’s concert.” He smiled and looked over to the secretary. “Thank you Miss. Jackson. We’ll see you and your daughter at the concert to finalize.”  
“Of course. We’ll be there. Congratulations.” She waved as they walked out.  
A few hours later, the band was getting ready to go to the concert. They were all dressed up and going over the set list when Andy looked up. “Stump, where’s Mini-Stump?” he asked.  
“David’s still getting ready. He’s coming.” Patrick said with a smile. “David? Son you almost ready?” He called.  
“Coming Dad! Just adding one last touch.” David called. He walked out and smiled. He was wearing black jeans, red and black converse sneakers, and chains hung off his belt loop, hanging in front of his two front pockets. He was wearing a black and silver t-shirt with a leather jacket and a black fedora rested over his dirty blond hair, which had been cleaned and cut neatly. “What do you think?” he asked and smiled.  
“You look amazing.” Joe said.  
“Really good.” Andy added.  
“Like a whole new kid.” Pete said, nodding his approval.  
“You look great son.” Patrick said and hugged him. “Now one last question before we go. Are you musically talented?”  
“I-I can sing.” He said. “Why?”  
“Well, how would you like to sing one of our songs tonight? As a way to welcome you to the family.” Patrick asked.  
“R-really?”  
“Of course. The fans won’t mind.”  
“Thank you. I-I don’t know which one though…”  
“We’ll pick an easy one. How about Thnks fr th Mmrs?”  
“Sure! I know that one by heart.” David blushed. “Call me Dave though. I hate David.”  
“You got it Dave. Now let’s go.” Patrick said, leading his son out the bus door, the other guys following, heading to the stage, and the concert.


	2. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the band gets more than they bargained for at their concert

FALL OUT FAMILY  
Chapter 2- The Concert  
The four guys walked on stage to thunderous applause from the fans. Patrick thanked them all for coming and promised a special announcement at the end of the concert, and a guest star. Then they picked up their instruments and started to play.  
#####################################################################################  
The lone figure watched from the shadows, binoculars trained on the stage. “No sign of our…wayward friend yet.” He reported into the microphone attached to his collar. “Have no fear I will find him.” He went back to scanning each member of the band. “I don’t think that the drummer and guitarist will be much of a problem for us. We’ll have to watch the lead singer of course as he’s the boy’s father now. And the bassist seems to be close to the boy as well.”  
“Understood. We have men standing by at your command, VX. Get him to me unharmed and you shall be rewarded. Our little thief has been running for too long unchecked.”  
“It will be done Aconite. VX out.” The man said, terminating the communication.  
#####################################################################################  
Dave paced nervously backstage surrounded by the crew and watching his new family as they performed. He should be happy; after all, he was living the ultimate fan dream. How many nights had he shivered in the dark cold of his cell and dreamed of this? But now that it had happened all he felt was an impending sense of doom. After all, they probably knew where he was. He was willing to bet that they were watching him even now, lurking and planning. And now…now he had made targets of the band as well. Joe and Andy wouldn’t be seen as threats, but Pete and Patrick…if one of them got hurt because of his stupidity…he couldn’t bear it.  
He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his head. After the concert, I’ll come clean. I’ll tell them everything. He thought and resolved to that, he managed to relax, just as a hand clamped over his mouth and nose, pressing a chloroform-soaked rag to his face and knocking him out.  
#####################################################################################  
After they were done with their first act, the four set their instruments down and walked backstage. Andy went to get water bottles for everyone, Joe ran to the bathroom and Pete and Patrick looked around for Dave. “That’s odd. He told us he was going to wait for us backstage. Where could he have gone?” Patrick said, looking around.  
“Maybe he had to go to the bathroom? Or he could have gone to the bus, it is pretty hot out here.” Pete suggested.  
“Maybe…” Patrick sounded doubtful.  
Just then Andy came back and handed Pete and Patrick water bottles. “Here.”  
“Thanks. Was Dave on the bus?” Patrick asked.  
“No, I didn’t see him.” Andy said. “I thought he was going to wait backstage?”  
“He was supposed to, but he’s not here. Maybe he’s in the bathroom.”  
“Who?” Joe asked, rejoining the group.  
“Was Dave in there?”  
“No. I thought he was supposed to wait backstage?”  
Patrick was really starting to worry. “What the hell happened to him?” He asked, looking around in the hopes of seeing Dave’s fedora wearing head among the crew, but he was gone.  
“What do we do? Do we keep playing?” Joe asked. “Those guys paid a lot of money to see us….plus Miss. Jackson and her daughter will be here to finalize the adoption.”  
“Shit! The adoption! It can’t be finalized without Dave’s signature too! And if he’s not here…” Patrick was close to tears. “Pete what are we going to do? He’s missing...he must be terrified…”  
Pete pulled the shorter man into a hug. “We’ll find him. I promise.” He said.  
“Find who?” A familiar voice said.  
All four guys turned to see Miss. Jackson standing there, her face twisted into an evil grin. “Hello boys. Looking for David? As you can see…he’s gone. He was never yours to keep. He belongs to us. V.E.N.O.M. Thank you for helping us locate him again, it was becoming rather…troublesome to track him down. Really we owe you guys.” She laughed. “Miss. Jackson isn’t my real name. I’m afraid the real Miss. Jackson is taking a rather…permanent rest. You guys can call me…Nightshade.” She laughed again and walked away, leaving all four of the men in a state of shock. Once they had regained their senses, Patrick turned to the other three. “Did you guys ever hear of them? V.E.N.O.M?” He asked. They all shook their heads. “No…have you?”  
“No. But Dave…they said he was a part of them.” Patrick’s voice trembled. “We have to find him.”  
“We will. We can cancel the tour, and start looking. But, where do we start?” Pete asked.  
And that was the crux of the matter. None of the guys knew what to do, or how to start looking. Patrick sighed.  
“As much as it pains me…we have to finish up tonight, and finish the tour. We can look for clues as we go.”  
“Are you sure?” Andy asked in that soft voice of his.  
“Yeah. I’ll make some calls tonight. Maybe Brendon or one of our other friends have heard of them.”  
The lights dimmed and the guys went back onstage. Patrick announced that the special guest had had to leave early, but to listen to the news for announcements, then they played the second half of the concert, but it was clear their hearts weren’t really in it.  
#####################################################################################  
The fans left, wondering what had happened to make the band upset. A few speculated family issues, but most shrugged it off. The concert was soon moved to the back of their minds by other matters, and forgotten.  
The band packed up with heavy hearts, Pete offering to take care of Patrick’s stuff for him so he could get started looking up V.E.N.O.M right away. Patrick agreed, and when the other three filed in a few hours later, they saw him sitting at his bunk frantically typing away.  
“Got anything?” Pete asked  
“Yeah. I ran a Google search of the name and a few articles came up. Apparently they’re some huge business corporation and people suspect they have connections to the Mafia, Mob and several large gangs across the US. No one really knows much beyond that, but it still doesn’t explain what Dave has to do with them.”  
“He said he’s been homeless since he was seven, when he ran away from the abusive foster home. Maybe he accidently fell in with them and now he can’t get out.” Joe suggested.  
Patrick nodded. “It’s possible. But why not tell us? We could help.”  
“He didn’t want us to get hurt.” Pete said. “It’s only logical, we’re his idols, and beyond that, we’re his family. He’s the type who would want to protect us. My guess is he was planning to tell us after the concert, but he got taken before he had a chance.”  
“Sounds reasonable. But still…now it’s more important now than ever we get him back.”  
Just then everyone’s phones went off. They pulled them out to see that they had all received the same thing, a text from an unknown number. Patrick opened it and a video popped up. He clicked it and it showed a dark room, lit by a single, bare light bulb. Surrounded by the light, chained to a chair, was Dave. He appeared unharmed but scared. There was laughter from behind the chair, in the shadowy recesses of the room. “Hello my little Stumpling and the rest. My name is Aconite. And of course you know who this is.” A pale spidery hand indicated Dave. “Say hello David.”  
“Guys! Don’t listen to him!” Dave said, but before he could say any more, the pale hand was holding a thin silver blade to his throat. “Ah ah. Bad boy.” The soft voice said. “Now. Here’s the deal. We’re watching you. If you try to find us, or try to save David, we will send him back to you. One piece at a time. Are we clear?”  
He laughed and the camera faded to black. White lettering appeared: you have been warned. Then the screen cut out and the video ended.  
The four looked at each other. Patrick looked worried, Pete looked enraged, Joe looked concerned and Andy looked disgusted.  
“We have to do something.” Patrick exclaimed.  
“But what? They’re watching us ‘Trick. We have families, what if they threaten them?”  
“I don’t.” Joe spoke up. “I could try to find him.”  
The other three looked at him, then Patrick shook his head. “No. This isn’t a one man job. This is all of us, or none of us. How about a vote?”  
Pete growled. “I’m in.”  
“Same.” Andy said  
“I’m with you all the way.” Joe agreed.  
Patrick looked at the guys, his three closest friends in the world. “Then it’s decided. We’re going after Dave.”


	3. the last conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band get some rather...unexpected help

FALL OUT FAMILY   
Chapter 3- the last conversation   
The band had arrived in Vegas a few hours ago, and all four men were sulking on the bus when they heard a knock on the door. That was odd, since none of the crew ever knocked, and no one else knew they had arrived yet. They all looked at one another before Joe stood up and went to the door. He opened it and looked confused and angry. “What are you doing here? Are you stalking us?”   
“No wait! I’m not who you think I am. I’m her sister, Solanceae. I’m here to help.” A female voice said.   
Joe still looked hostile but he stepped back to allow a woman who looked like Nightshade in. The other three stood up.   
“How do we know we can trust you? You could be your sister. How do we know you’re not?” Patrick challenged.   
“Look into my eyes. Nightshade has brown. I have blue.”   
“Prove it.” Pete hissed.   
“Here.” She pulled out her phone and typed. After a few seconds she showed a picture of two twin girls standing next to each other. One had blue eyes, one had brown. “There. Better?” She said.   
They sighed, and nodded. Then Pete spoke again.   
“You could have photoshopped that.”   
“Do you want my help or not?” she snarled. “I’m telling you, I’m not Nightshade. What do you want me to do?”   
“Prove that we can trust you.” Patrick said.   
“How.”   
“Get us in touch with Aconite.” Pete said.   
“That’s suicide.”   
“Too bad.” Joe said.   
“I’ll do anything but that.” Solancece begged. “Please.”   
“How can we trust you if you can’t prove you’re not Nightshade?” Andy argued.   
“I’ll prove it any other way. Just not that.”   
“Alright, alright. Fine. Put David on the phone then.”   
She looked angry but pulled out her phone and dialed a number. “I need to speak with Thallium.” She said. Then she smiled. “Hey David. I’m here with your father and your uncles. You want to speak with them?” there was a muffled reply and then she set the phone down and put it on speaker.   
“Here.”   
“Dave?” Patrick asked softly.   
“Dad? Uncle Joe? Uncle Andy? Uncle Pete? What…how are you guys able to…” Came a scared but familiar voice.   
“We don’t have long. Tell us, is the woman who was the secretary there?”   
“Yes she just left.”   
“Okay. Stay strong buddy. We’re on our way.” Pete said, as Solanceae hung up.   
“Proof enough?” She asked.   
“Yes. Alright. What do you know?”   
“You’re being watched. Every move you make is being recorded. You have to be careful.”   
“We kinda assumed that. Anything else you can tell us? About V.E.N.O.M maybe?”   
“They all have code names, each person is a different type of poison, but I assume you figure that much out. It’s a very secret organization, hard to get into and even harder to get out.”   
“What would David be doing mixed up with a group like them?”   
“Hard to say. If he was homeless, like he said, then maybe they used him as a prostitute, or to run drugs. They have a very large network of homeless people working for them. But the fact that he was given a code name implies that he was in deep. I’m sorry I can’t answer that.”   
“It’s okay. The important thing is, how do we get him back?” Pete asked.   
She laughed. “Oh wait. You weren't joking. You won’t get him back unless they give him back to you. I’m sorry. He’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I’m so sorry this took so long to post! I’m working on another Fall Out Boy story, so except chapter one of that up soon. I’ll try to update sooner! Thank you for reading!


End file.
